A Zealot's Warning
by WarfareOverseers
Summary: My First Fic I hope you all enjoy. Overseer Jacob knew he was going to die but he not before having a few thoughts and atleast trying to war his brothers in the order I suck at summaries.


Please note that I do not own Dishonored or any of it's amazing characters.

* * *

They were defeated, their forces were scattered and decimated. The mission had been going smoothly at first the zealots had taken certain checkpoints within the flooded district causing a good number of casualties for Daud's forces. The plan was flawless it seemed, but when dealing with heretics especially one of Daud's caliber one should take head and beware of there mysterious ways Jacob only wish he had taken head to that statement when his superiors told him then maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament. Clutching his wound that he had received curtsey of a serrated arrow bolt buried into his chest sent from one of Daud's men the would began to bleed, the seeping blood falling down smearing the floor under him.

" **N-no, this can't be...I m-must warn my b-brothers of this** " Jacob breathed the wound he received giving him pain beyond measure limping away from the large metal door which had been the down fall of his small squad the middle aged Overseer made his way down the metallic creaky stairs of the seemingly abandoned building crossing the corpses of the men he once called brother. Jacob lowered his head as a sign of respect for his fallen comrades something that his superiors in the abbey taught him was the right thing to do growing up. Lifting his head he saw a metal door which previously his squad used to gain access to the part of the district were they had suffered their defeat. Reaching out his hand, Jacob would look back at his fallen comrades giving them one last nod of respect before turning the knob activating the tumblers and opening the door. Stepping outside of the abandon building the Overseer could feel a huge jolt of pain course through his body, it was unbearable, clutching his wound once more the man's legs gave way under him causing him to fall to the dirty cold hard ground chest first the metallic mask he wore hitting the stone floor casing a clang sound to be heard across the premises.

Jacob looked up once more at the area he was in and to his horror lumbering just beyond a metallic gate that was 10 feet in front of him he could see weepers moaning and groaning as they carried themselves . These sorry bastards lumbered around picking through the garbage, Jacob felt bad for them, they were former citizens of the city whom just happed to have cached the plague and now they were dumped here in the flooded district like outcast.

" **What a hell this must be...lumbering around, bleeding from the eyes, coughing up blood, just waiting to die"** Jacob thought to himself it sickened the Overseer while the nobles of Dunwall threw lavish parties and sipped on the finest wine imported from Tiviya these poor people were here struggling these were truly dark days indeed. Jacob turned his head to the side and took in the sight of his brothers in the order. From the looks of them Jacob noticed that they had bolts lodged into their abdomens, legs and arms he soon realized that these two men must have tried to get away from the whalers assault but were injured and managed to crawl out here before succumbing to their wounds which Jacob felt would be his fate to in a few minutes. his vision soon began to get blurry, the Overseer knew he would have to act quick crawling over to his comrades he slowly began to reach out unshackling one of the pouches from around the deceased Overseers belt opining the pouch he thanked the stars when he found a small writing pencil and a piece of dirty slightly blood stained parchment. Lowering the paper to the ground for support the Overseer would begin to press the writing utensil to the paper and began to jot down his warning.

" ** _The assassins sprung their traps as we tried to cross the narrow bridge. At that choke point they were able to pick us off one by one. We thought we could drawn them inside where our greater numbers could make more of a difference, but it didn't matter._ **

**_Now I'm the only one left alive, and I feel that slipping from me minute by minute._ **

**_Please, if a second group attempts to come through this way, beware of that bridge. They are listening for the sound of the door opening. Keep an eye on the rooftops. Even a small number of them is more than a match."_ **

Finishing the note the injured zealot dropped the pencil. It was done he could only pray that his brothers would take head of this warning so that they may avoid any future casualties. Blood began to seep from the wound even faster as he felt his breaths grow short and labored. He began to crawl forward before raising his right arm in the air looking to the sky he knew this was it his heart began to slow down as he dropped his arm and head to the ground.

In Jacob's last moments his eyes looked up for he did not have anymore straight to move, a tall figure approached the door he had weakly exited out of. The man was tall and had a slight build, he adorned a long coat which looked to be slightly dirty and to top of the figures mysterious appearance the figure wore a metallic skeleton mask which looked very intimidating. A slight chuckle escaped the Overseer as before death overtook him he managed to utter three words.

" **Go...get...him"**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this short fic it was my very first one so please be nice haha. I wrote this because I love the abbey and I am a very big fan of the Overseers. If you guys would like to see more and have better suggestions how I can better myself in writing fics please tell me so may the Abbey be with you all and have a nice day.


End file.
